La lista del Con
by cytrey pricee
Summary: Megatron quiere vengarze por lo que Optimus le hizo a su puente espacial, y también quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido por haber estado en extasis por un buen tiempo, y la mejor manera de dañar a su enemigo es dañando su chispa lastimando a lo que mas ama: Arcee. Megatron planea cada detalle de su plan,¿ podra Megatron salirse con la suya?
1. Chapter 1

_**La lista del con.**_

_**No soy dueño de transformers prime **_

_**Este capítulo no es muy largo así que esto será por ahora, los primeros capítulos serán cortos por ahora así que disfruten.**_

_**PD: esta historia está dedicada a la pareja Optimus/ Arcee.**_

Capítulo 1. Una mente retorcida.

Después de que Optimus arruinara los planes de Megatron no cualquier si no de traer un ejército de cybertronianos resucitados del planeta Cybertron, Megatron quería que Optimus se arrepintiera de arruinar sus planes de traer su ejército y después del tiempo que estuvo en un coma y logro salir del trance que estaba gracias a la conexión citica y cortical cuando el explorador Bumblebee se conectó a la memoria del líder Decepticon para obtener la fórmula de salvar a su líder Optimus prime de la plaga cybonica, y lograr obtener el control completo del cuerpo del explorador y hacer que el líder Decepticon saliera del trance y ahora que se había recuperado, obtendría su venganza asía su enemigo…

"obtendré mi venganza esta vez Optimus y voy hacer sufrir tu chispa" dijo Megatron mientras una gran sonrisa se hizo en las placas vocales del Decepticon.

Aunque la duda prevalecía en el procesador del Decepticon ¿Cómo se desquitaría de su enemigo? Tenía que encontrar algún punto débil a su favor, y mantener su merced al resto de sus socios.

¿Pero quién sería el candidato perfecto para este plan malévolo? Megatron se quedó paralizado por unos minutos, pensando y analizando sus opciones.

Al principio tenía planeado en capturar a Bulkhead, pero causaría daños en su nave como la última vez. Eso lo obligo a escoger otra opción, ¿pero quién? ¿Quién sería la presa indicada para su triunfo?

Por un largo rato la pregunta se mantuvo sin contestar, causando un momento que el Decepticon perdiera su paciencia. Pero entonces, la solución finalmente se revelo al Decepticon. Solo había una manera de hacer que su enemigo y sus aliados de una vez por todas.

Megatron fue en lo más oscuro de la nave donde encontró una gigantesca pantalla holográfica, lo cual le permitiría mirar alrededor de todo el universo. Apretando una tecla del panel de control, el Decepticon expresa una diabólica sonrisa, pues los datos que requería para su venganza eren exquisitos.

Obteniendo la información necesaria para su objetivo, el Decepticon expreso una carcajada "al parecer eres un pequeño reto, pero no importa…" dijo el Decepticon mientras ponía la imagen a pantalla completa.

Su víctima aria que la spark de Optimus se partiera a la mitad, su víctima era pequeña, ágil y rápido pero no le importo, su víctima elegida era Arcee, el segundo al mando y con el que tenía una relación con Optimus, según con los rumores ella era el amor de la vida del prime y en secreto él tenía una relación con ella.

La computadora mostraba la imagen de la femme quien sería parte de su venganza, provocando que los ópticos del Decepticon brillaran con ansiedad y deseo tentador "…Arcee caerás lentamente en mi trampa y me asegurare de que nadie pueda ayudarte, ni siquiera tu preciado Autobot, Optimus prime".

El Mech miraba detenida mente la imagen de Arcee que la computadora central le proporcionaba, notando algo interesante hacia ella, "mmm… para ser una bot guerrera pasee una figura perfecta" dijo con un tono lujurioso. Varios pensamientos surgen en el villano, fantasías que nunca antes había tenido durante su carrera como líder.

Una de sus manos toco la imagen holográfica de Arcee, trazando el pecho hasta su abdomen en un gesto seductor, algo emitía esa autobot que provocaba que cualquier Mech callera arrodillado a ella, ella era un ejemplo de femme, para Megatron y sus vehicons ella era una diosa y su belleza no tenía límites.

"Eres mía, Arcee" dijo Megatron con un tono maligno.

Una tenebrosa risa sucumbe por toda la sala, la venganza estaba comenzando…

_**Esto es todo por ahora mis amigos lectores, nos vemos en el capítulo 2, este se tratara de los autobots, y quien saben que pueda suceder. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La lista del con**_

_**Capítulo 2- Recuerdos **_

_**No soy dueño de transformers prime.**_

_**Disfruten de este capítulo es muy especial para algunos compañeros lectores. También recuerden algunos que "servos" significan manos.**_

_**DISFRUTAR! **_

Base autobot- desierto en Jasper-Nevada.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Optimus se enfrentó a su enemigo, Megatron el líder de los Decepticons a quien consideraba como un hermano, antes de la guerra cuando Megatron era el gladiador Megatronus y cuando Optimus era el archivista de datos en la sala de los registros Iacon Orion Pax, pero ahora Optimus estaba muy distraído por Arcee, al parecer una parte de la spark del Prime estaba en lo que siendo por ella, este sentimiento empezó después del incidente del Ártico.

Después de usar La Matriz del Liderazgo para salvar la tierra de Unicron, y hubo un gran precio, al usar la Matriz el perdió sus recuerdos, creer que era Orion Pax, ir se con Megatron y ayudar a los Decepticons a decodificar algunas cordenas para localizar algunas de las reliquias Iacon, pero el mayor precio fue olvidar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Arcee.

Pero después de que Jack fue a Cybertron con Arcee para encontrar La clave de Vector Sigma y restaurar la memoria de Optimus, después de todo lo sucedido, Optimus recupero su memoria y todo volvió a la normalidad, la mayor parte.

*Retroceso*_**(esta parte es de la historia de haloangel21 de su one-shot Roto, no me pertenece y le hice un cambio)**_

Después de que Optimus regreso con los autobots, Bulkhead y Bumblebee llevaron a Miko y a Raf mientras que Jack y su mama fueron en su automóvil, y el agente Fowler en su helicóptero, mientras que en la base Ratchet reparaba algunos rasguños de la armadura de Optimus y al mismo tiempo checaba las alas de Arcee después de que ella su enfrento a Megatron y el la choco contra la pared y luego la estrello contra el suelo haciendo la herida más leve.

Cuando Ratchet termino de ayudar a Optimus y Arcee de arreglar sus sistemas y recomendarle a Arcee de descansar un rato y recuperar energía, y algunos analgésicos, ella y Optimus salieron del hangar, cuando ambos ya estaban lejos del hangar, ambos empezaron a charlar y Arcee le dio su bienvenida, cuando Arcee se dirigió a su habitación pero fue detenida por Optimus cuando le agarro el brazo de Arcee con su grande mano.

Al principio Arcee estaba confundida, ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue callada cuando Optimus puso sus labios sobre los de ella, Arcee se quedó en estado de shock y sus ópticas se ampliaron a tamaño completo, pro ella se dejó llevar por su chispa y empezó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que él, al principio fue un beso dulce y suave, luego se volvió rápido y apasionado, al separarse Optimus invito a Arcee a su habitación para tener un "momento" a solas.

Desde ese momento Optimus y Arcee empezaron a salir en secreto, aunque uno de los autobots ya sabía que Optimus y Arcee eran pareja. (No es que ellos sepan que uno de ellos sabe)

*Fin del retroceso*

Optimus estaba en su habitación pensando sobre aquella ves, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido , pues había un escándalo en la principal de la base, con la relación que había con los tres niños terrícolas, Ratchet al ver sus herramientas de trabajo destruidas accidentalmente por Bulkhead, Bumblebee jugando videojuegos con Raf, quien era el único del trio humano que podía entender lo que decía el bot; Miko tocando su guitarra y alegrando el ambienté en la base, y también organizando juegos deportivos con Bulkhead y el reto de los bots sin contar a Ratchet el aún no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar ese tipo de actividades, después de no poder soportar como Miko tocaba la guitarra el decidió dar una vuelta y regresar cuando todo estuviera tranquilo.

Tres horas después…

Todo el mundo en la base se estaba divirtiendo, a e sección de Ratchet que estaba trabajando en el puente terrestre, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo, Raf y Jack estaban jugando videojuegos mientras Bulkhead y Bumblebee observaban, Arcee estaba en sus propios asuntos, Miko tocaba su guitarra interpretando una canción de Linkin Park, **(No se me ocurría otra banda así que no me juzguen)** aunque no la interpretaba bien, Ratchet no aún no se acostumbraba a esto, pero para él había una ventaja y esa era el horario de los humanos, ya casi iban a dar las diez treinta y además los tres seres humanos tenían que irse a sus casas (aparte de la mama que Jack sabe sobre ellos) Bulkhead y Bumblebee llevaron a los niños a sus casas, Arcee estaba recuperándose después del ataque con Némesis prime, mientras que Ratchet estaba agradecido de que había algo de tranquilidad en la base.

Cuando Bumblebee y Bulkhead llegaron le dijeron a Ratchet que se iban a recargar por unos mega-ciclos, unos minutos después Ratchet siguió el ejemplo de Bulkhead y Bumblebee pero el antes intento ponerse en contacto con Optimus pero al parecer apago su commlink, al final se rindió y decidió ya ir a recargar.r a recargar ya ir a recargar

Más tarde…

Optimus volvió de su pase nocturno, el empezó a recorrer los pasillos de la base y se dirigió a su recamara, pero mientras se dirigía a su habitación el iba pasando por las de sus compañeros, primero paso la de Bumblebee, luego la de Bulkhead, después la de Ratchet y por último la de Arcee.

Optimus se quedó inmóvil ante la puerta, la observo durante un tiempo y no supo porque pero el decidió acercarse a la puerta, Optimus introduzco el código que él y Arcee se compartieron desde la llegada de Arcee, Optimus abrió la puerta para ver una Arcee recargando profunda mente, había una pierna colgando de la litera, uno de sus servos estaba debajo de su cabeza y la otra por encima de su codo y su sabana térmica estaba envuelta en ella como una serpiente.

Optimus se rio ligeramente, se acercó a la litera de Arcee para ponerla en una posición cómoda, primero desenvolvió la manta térmica que ella tenía envuelta, y la puso a un lado y acomodo a Arcee en su litera mientras colocaba la manta térmica encima de sus hombros.

Optimus acaricio suave mente su mejilla, el empezó a recordar en el momento que él y Arcee empezaron su relación después de su "momento"…

Optimus voz teso, él estaba muy casado pero aún no quería irse pero él no tenía opción él estaba a punto de retirarse pero antes él se arrodillo delante de su litera y con ambos servos tomo su cara y le dio un tierno beso, no fue uno de esos besos cortos o largos.

Al separarse Optimus salió de la habitación de Arcee, y se dirigió a la suya, cuando Optimus se recostó en su litera intento dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en Arcee.

Al día siguiente…

Optimus está dormido profunda mente pero despertó cuando sintió un golpecito en su brazo derecho, al principio no le hizo caso pero luego sintió que lo movían bruscamente pero con cariño, al no poder aguantarlas Optimus empozo a abrir sus ópticos lentamente para revelar la cara de su amante: Arcee.

"bueno días, bebe" dijo Arcee acariciando su rostro

Optimus estaba algo atontado por el sueño pero rápidamente el sueño se fue desvaneciendo y fue remplazado por la felicidad.

"buenos días, dulce chispa" dijo al darle un tierno beso en los labios "¿porque me despertaste y que hora es?" pregunto confundido.

"Ratchet me pidió que te avisara que ha localizado una señal…"

"Autobot o Decepticon?" pregunto mientras acercaba a su amante a su lado, cuando Arcee estaba a unos centímetros Optimus le dio unos cuantos besos en la cara provocando a Arcee reír

"es por eso que Ratchet me mando por usted" dijo Arcee después de devolverle los besos

Optimus puso el ceño fruncido cuando Arcee contesto su pregunta, "¿entonces vamos al centro de mando para poder averiguar la señal, y después terminamos con esto, si?" dijo Optimus

Ambos salieron de la recamara para dirigirse al centro de mando donde Jack, Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, Bumblebee y Ratchet estaban esperándolos, hoy era fin de semana y por eso los niños estaban en la base ,Optimus se acercó a su amigo para que pudiera darle el informe de la nave…

"donde es la localización, viejo amigo" pregunto Optimus con curiosidad

"la señal es localiza en un bosque al noroeste" contesto el medico

Arcee da unos pasos hacia adelante y se acerca hacia donde estaban Optimus y Ratchet "yo iré con Bumblebee y Bulkhead, Ratchet activa el puente terrestre" ordeno Arcee

Optimus no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Arcee, es decir ella era ágil y fuerte pero también ella era pequeña, además que tal si la señal era falsa Optimus no quería arriesgar la vida de su amada así que…

"iré con ustedes" dijo prime dando un paso hacia adelante

Arcee sabía que desde que empezó a salir con prime él se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero ella le recordaba que en la batalla era solo un soldado y en la base era su novia, pero aunque se lo recordara el no arriesgaría su vida aunque Bulkhead y Bumblebee fueran con y se acerca hacia donde estaban optimus

Ratchet marca las coordenadas de la señal, y los cuatro bots se tele transportan a su ubicación y pierden contacto con ellos por unos minutos.

_**Eso es todo hasta la próxima… :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

La lista del con 3

_**Para Cyberkia hay un traductor que se llama translator lo sé porque lo utilizo para traducir las historias que me gustan… y espero que te ayude a mí me sirve mucho y gracias a haloangel21 y Cyberkia por comentar mis historias, por cierto en esta caso de mi historia voy a traducir lo que dice Bumblebee… ¿qué? iceGirl2772 lo hiso en las historias de Talida prime, adoro sus historias, por cierto también habrá un cambio en la actitud del comandante Magnus.**_

_**Ahora empecemos con este capítulo…**_

_**PD: después de este capítulo el resto serán más largos.**_

Capítulo 2- amor en secreto.

En un bosque del noroeste…

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead y Bumblebee llegaron a las coordenadas indicadas de Ratchet, ellos perdieron la comunicación con la base durante unos minutos, los bots se separaron en parejas Optimus y Arcee fueron un poco más adelante mientras Bumblebee y Bulkhead estaban detrás de ellos.

Pero los dos bots no estaban concentrados en la misión, ambos de estaban preguntando ¿porque su líder los acompaño?, es decir ellos tres podían solos, pero ante de atravesar el puente terrestre ellos hubieran jurado que Optimus tenía una mirada de preocupación cuando Arcee se ofreció para ir a la misión.

Bulkhead detuvo a Bumblebee con un gesto de su mano derecha y dijo…

"eh, bee… ¿no crees que algo está pasando entre Prime y Cee?" pregunto mientras que su líder y Arcee e alejaban.

"(bueno ambos han estado actuando raro desde que Optimus recupero la memoria… ¿no?)" Dijo bee al recordar que después de eso, ellos se comportaban raros al estar solos.

Mientras ambos charlaban y estaban de acuerdo sobre lo raro que se comportaban Optimus y Arcee y que ellos ocultaban algo que no podían decirle ni siquiera a otro bot, no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

La nave estaba oculta entre algunos árboles y arbustos, pero la pregunta era si la nave era ¿Autobot o Decepticon?, es decir cuando tuvieron el incidente de Wheeljack que resultó ser un impostor, pero con la ayuda del verdadero Wheeljack o Jackie como le dice Bulk pudieron vencer al intruso y evitar que revelara la ubicación de la base autobot.

De repente las puertas de la nave empezaron abrirse lo cual causo que los bots activaran sus armas, un humo incandescente empezó a brotar cuando las puertas se abren, una sombra se logra ver por el vapor y empiezan a escucharse unos pasos, los bots empezaron a apuntar hacia el bot o con.

El vapor empieza a desvanecerse y la imagen se hace más clara y se podían ver unos ópticos de color azul cielo, Arcee analizo cuidadosamente al cybertroniano, de repente los ópticos de Arcee se amplían a tamaño completo, solo había un mecanismo que con esos ópticos.

Ella baja sus armas sorprendiendo a los demás, las desactivas y las transforma de nuevo en sus manos y ella da unos pasos hacia el bot, Optimus estaba confundido al ver lo que hacía Arcee.

Arcee a un no podía creer que era el, después de tantos milenios, era… era… Ultra Magnus uno de sus enamorados en Cybertron.

Optimus sabia sobre el pasado de Arcee y Magnus, más bien todo Cybertron sabía de ellos…

*Retroceso*

Cuando eran las horas doradas en Cybertron Arcee era la asistente de Magnus, ellos trabajaban justos en la guardia Elite en el entrenamiento de nuevos soldados para poder proteger las estancias en Cybertron, pero las horas, días, semanas y meses o años que ellos trabajaban juntos y estaban asolas Magnus empezó a sentir algo que jamás había sentido en sus años de comandante, cada vez que estaba con Arcee, el sentía una rara electricidad que viajaba por todo su cuerpo, su chispa latía a un ritmo acelerado, y él se perdía en esos hermosos ópticos… entonces… se dio cuenta…. Ultra Magnus, comandante de la guardia elite, y de alto rango y apegado al protocolo militar… estaba enamorado de Arcee.

*fin del retroceso*

Magnus lo mantuvo en secreto durante muchos milenios, porque temía que Arcee no sintiera lo mismo por el o que esto arruinara su amistad, así que decidió ocultarlo por el momento, él tenía pensado decírselo pero con la guerra tuvo que esperar un poco más.

Magnus bajo la mirada para ver a Arcee, tenía mega-ciclos que no había visto esos hermosos ópticos de un ángel puro, Arcee tenía la misma reacción al ver los ópticos de Magnus esos ópticos de color azul cielo que eran hipnóticos.

Optimus se quedó mirado con los otros bots y el empezó a sentir algo raro en su interior, algo amargo… ¿Los celos?, de todos los sentimientos tenía que ser este.

Las miradas de Magnus y Arcee quedaron pasmadas por varios minutos, que no cedieron cuenta de las risitas de Bulkhead y Bumblebee, pero esas risas pararon al ver la reacción de su líder.

"Arcee" hablo el comandante teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

Arcee sintió un escalofrió que viajaba por su espalda hasta sus aleta, ella había olvidado como era su voz…

"comandante" dijo Arcee

Optimus trataba de aguantar este sentimiento y para que los otros bots no se dieran cuanta, así que lo mejor será interrumpirlos…

"comandante Magnus, ¿qué hace en los confines de esta galaxia?" preguntó Optimus ya que era la única cosa que se le ocurrió para interrumpirlos.

Magnus se dirigió asía el líder y hablo "detecte cinco señales de vida, en esta galaxia"

Pero Bulkhead y Bumblebee pensaron como saber si él era el comandante Magnus y no un Decepticon que había tomado su personalidad para poder engañarlos como sucedió la última vez.

Bulkhead se acercó hacia su líder y le pregunto "' ¿Optimus cómo podemos saber si él es el comandante?"

Optimus estaba de acuerdo con Bulk, Optimus se acercó y le hiso la misma pregunta a Arcee, mientras ambos se alegaban y dejaban a Magnus confundido…

"creo que se cómo saber si es el veras…"

Arcee le conto que antes de la guerra el comandante tuvo un accidente, él se lastimo en el abdomen y tenía una cicatriz, Magnus se había mandado a reparar pero aun así la cicatriz seguía ahí después de tantos años.

Optimus no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Arcee, pero tuvo que aceptar aun aguantando los celos.

Arcee se acercó a Magnus y le dijo la situación, y el comandante acepto, Arcee puso sus servos sobre el abdomen del comandante sorprendiendo a los demás (aparte de Optimus), ella pasó lentamente sus servos por el abdomen de Magnus para encontrar la cicatriz, Magnus tenía una mirada neutra como Optimus pero por dentro estaba disfrutando de las caricias de Arcee.

Ultra Magnus gozaba de las carisias de Arcee parecía un ángel con esas pequeñas y delicadas manos, él tenía que disfrutar de esto no tendría otra oportunidad en la vida, mientras que Bulkhead y Bumblebee miraban boque abiertos a lo que observaban pero en el lugar de Optimus sus ojos azul zafiro se volvían rojos, sus servos se apretaban con toda su fuerza, el no aguantaba esto.

De repente Arcee para con la acción que estaba haciendo, sus mano se detienen de bajo del abdomen y casi pero casi llegando a su ingle.

"lo encontré" dijo Arcee a los demás mientras se alejaba de Magnus.

Optimus dejó escapar un suspiro, la tortura había terminado por ahora.

Optimus levanto su servo derecho, y se comunicó con Ratchet atra vez de su commlink "Ratchet activa el puente terrestre, tenemos un invitado" dijo Optimus, el volteo a ver a Magnus y a Arcee que se miraban fija mente.

De repente el puente terrestre apareció enfrente de los autobots, los primeros en cruzar fueron Bulkhead y Bumblebee, seguidos por Magnus.

La siguiente iba a ser Arcee pero ella fue detenida por Optimus, quien le agarro el brazo con su gran servo derecho.

"Arcee que sea la última vez que hagas… eso" dijo Optimus con un tono algo enojado.  
Arcee no podía creer que Optimus estaba celoso, ella y Magnus eran solo amigos y nada más.

"Optimus, a mí no me importa Magnus, él y yo solo somos amigos, a mí solo me importas tú, amor" ella dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Optimus sabia una cosa, que cuando Arcee decía algo enserio, era enserio, Optimus tomo a Arcee en sus brazos y la tenía en estilo de novia, y antes de que Arcee pudiera saber que iba a pasar, Optimus le dio un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Antes de atravesar el puente terrestre, Optimus bajo a Arcee y la puso sobre sus pedes, ambos atravesaron el puente terrestre para ir de regreso a la base.

_**Eso es todo, hasta el siguiente capítulo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola, perdón por mi larga ausencia estuve ocupada y tuve un pequeño problema con mi computadora pero estoy devuelta bebe jejeje, en fin empezamos con esta historia. **_

* * *

La lista del con 4- Reconquista.

Al entrar a la base los tres niños terrícolas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al nuevo recluta, los niños tenían muchas preguntas que hacer pero como siempre uno de ellos se les adelantó y ese persona era Miko...

"¿Quien es el?,¿como se llama?,¿es amigo suyo o apenas lo conoces?" pregunto Miko sin dejar de hacer preguntas al hacer.

Ratchet no podía soportar cuando Miko tocaba la guitarra pero cuando se trataba de preguntas no podía soportarlo, así que para acabar la tortura decidió responder las preguntas que pudo...

"El es Ultra Magnus, es el comandante de los wreckers y es un... viejo amigo de Arcee, por así decirlo" dijo con un suspiro.

Esperen... un viejo amigo?, se preguntaron los niños, esperen los wreckers? ahora se preguntaba Miko, Bulkhead y Wheeljack le habían contado que ellos estuvieron en un equipo llamado así, entonces eso se significaba que el si era el comandante!

Ratchet se acerco a los niños y les dijo en voz baja que el comandante era algo apegado al protologo militar, pero cuando estaba con Arcee el era como decirlo... amm... divertido y gracioso**(ehhh les dije que aria cambios en la actitud de Magnus asi que no me** **juzguen) **claro cuando estaban a solas.

Miko no puso tanta atención (como siempre) a lo que decía Ratchet, en cambio ella pensaba en darle un recorrido por la base, hace meses que no daba una la ultima vez fue con Wheeljack, y cuando fue el verdadero Wheeljack...

Optimus al parecer tenia la misma idea que Miko, el comandante necesitaba conocer la base y este planeta para poder acostumbrarse y adaptarse.

Optimus se acerco al comandante que al parecer estaba hablando con Arcee de como le iba en esta planeta y como llego asta aquí, es decir Magnus conocía a Arcee y el sabia que ella no era buena conduciendo una nave.

"Comandante, creo que uno de nosotros debería darle un recorrido por la base" al decir eso, Miko empezó a acercarse a ellos.

"Por supuesto, señor" al decir eso Miko iba a hablar asta que..."Me gustaría que la soldada Arcee me diera el recorrido, si no le molesta" dijo mientras volteaba haber a Arcee lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

"cla-cla-claro- que no-o-señor" respondió tímida mente.

Y con eso ellos salieron del hangar principal dejando todos sorprendidos (acepción de Optimus y Ratchet) sobre lo que acababan de ver.

Optimus se quedo mirando la escena y para ser sincero, no le gustaba nada, pero...¡NADA! ver a Arcee y a Magnus tan juntos, el empezó a sentir un millón de soles a arder en su interior.

Ratchet se quedo mirando a su viejo amigo, tal vez Optimus parecía Optimus como de costumbre, pero el sabia que algo pasaba entre la relación de Arcee y Magnus.

**Mas tarde en la noche...**

Optimus había decidido dar una vuelta para poder tranquilizarse, el sabia que el comandante había llegado apenas hace unas horas pero para el parecía milenios, es decir antes de dar una vuelta el había visto a los dos dar vueltas por toda la base y reírse, mas bien parecía un paseo en el parque que un recorrido, ni si quiera ellos se daban cuenta que habían pasado como cinco o seis veces por la recamara de Bumblebee.

Optimus solo suspiro ante eso, ahora con Magnus su relación con su Arcee seria mas complicada el no se oponía a su amistad entre ella y Magnus, lo único que no le gustaba es que Magnus le coqueteara, ese era el único problema.

Optimus regreso a la base para encontrarla desierta, ahora se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera?, de repente Optimus dejo escapar un bostezo, el estaba muy cansado toda su energía estaba agotada, necesitaba recargar.

Optimus se dirijo asía su habitación pero antes decidió que debía hacer una parada especial antes de caer en una recarga tranquila y pacifica.

y esa parada era la habitación de Arcee, Optimus se empezó a acercar hacia la puerta, tal vez el y Arcee no podían estar juntos en el día pero ¡si en la noche!, un momento que nadie lo puede evitar, o eso creía.

Optimus se acerco a la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar pero...

"jajaja, enserio grito como niña?" se escucho la voz del comandante entre una carcajada.

"si, te lo juro que asta me despertó del éxtasis" luego la de Arcee.

Optimus puso su audio derecho en la puerta para poder escuchar mas de la conversación, pero para la suerte de Optimus la puerta estaba entre abierta así que por que no observar, solo para asegurar.

Optimus abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido y llamar su atención, al abrir la puerta pero no tanto Optimus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

Arcee y Ultra Magnus... estaban en la hyper-cama de Arcee, sentados pero no solo eso... Magnus empezó a susurrar algo en el audio derecho de Arcee, lo que la hizo reír ligeramente, mientras que Magnus ponía su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Arcee, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Optimus no podía creer lo que pasaba y mas de Magnus a quien consideraba como un hermano.

De repente algo inesperado, Magnus puso dos dedos en la barbilla de Arcee para poder mirarla, Magnus empezó a secarse a su rostro lentamente mientras cerraba sus ópticas, Arcee empezó a alejarse pero por los dedos de Magnus no pudo.

Optimus no pudo aguantar mas toco la puerta, asiendo que Magnus se alejara rápidamente y quitarle el brazo...

Optimus entro a la habitación para poder evitar de que Magnus le arrebatara a su amada...

"Comandante, que hace en la habitación de Arcee?" parecía mas una amenaza que una pregunta.

Magnus volteo a ver a Arcee y luego a Optimus y una idea la vino a su CPU,"Solo bine a preguntarle a Arcee si sabia donde me puedo quedar para poder recargar un rato" dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Puedo ofrecerle mi habitación" dijo Prime mientras se acercaba con odio.

"O puedo quedarme con Arcee" respondió de la misma manera

Ambos mechs empezaron a acercarse, lo cual le preocupaba a Arcee de que su novio no pudiera controlar sus celos.

Arcee se puso en medio de los dos poniendo sus servos en sus abdómenes," Basta, los dos" dijo enojada.

ambos se separaron, sabían que Arcee era pequeña pero feroz.

Arcee le dio una mirada a Optimus como diciéndole ´Hablare contigo´mientras que al comandante una de ´lo siento mucho por esto´

Arcee dejo escapar un suspiro "comandante, usted se puede quedar con mi habitación, yo iré a la de huéspedes" respondió un poco enojada.

Optimus y Arcee salieron de la habitación sabiendo ambos que no había ninguna habitación de huéspedes, que en realidad Arcee iría a la habitación de Optimus, pero antes de irse el comandante se acerco a la puerta...

"Buenas noches, Arcee" dijo mientras se arrodillaba y la abrazaba seguido por un beso en la mejilla, mientras miraba a Optimus.

mientras que Arcee se sonrojo al tacto que le dio su comandante y amigo, al separarse Magnus sonrió al ver el estado de Arcee...

"Bu-bu-enas-noches-coma-mandante" tartamudeo

Magnus le dio un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta, Arcee se dio vuelta para ver un Optimus enojado y muy pero muy celoso, y con una mirada de ´ami habitación AHORA!´

poco a poco el sonrojeo que tenia Arcee fue desapareciendo, mientras iba a la habitación de Optimus a tener una larga y de seguro difícil conversación

* * *

**y listo! despues de mi larga ausencia, y de nuevo perdon por no haber actualizado, tuve un problema con mi compu a si que tengo que usar esta.**

** .comenten, de men sus opiniones siiii! a y tambien me tardare en actualizar mi otra historia a si que mientras trabajare con esta, a si que asta el próximo capitulo! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**La lista del Con.**_

_**Hola… perdón por no haber actualizado esta historia, pero esto se va a actualizar a su tiempo como las demás a y también, muchos me han pregunto por qué siempre en mis capítulos o one-shot hablo sobre los ojos de Arcee, es que ella es mi personaje favorito y me justan mucho sus ojos, y también quería decir, que tal vez Optimus se haya unido al pozo del Allspark, pero sabemos que él, algún día volverá y estará con Arcee, y mientras ese día llega, mis historias seguirán creciendo, y las de otros, habrá más Pricee, y de seguro ese día no está muy lejos . Otros me han preguntado por que escribo de UMxAR es porque mientras Optimus regresa, Arcee necesita a alguien quien la consuele, asique no me odien. **_

_**Capítulo 5-La charla.**_

* * *

_**(MAGNUS P.O.V.)**_

Cerré la puerta después de darle un guiño a Arcee, me apoye en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y deje escapar un largo suspiro, ¡Hoy fue el mejor día de toda mi fragin vida! es decir, encontrar cinco señales de vida cybertroniana, saber que uno es de la femme que he estado enamorado por mucho tiempo, llegar a una base y que me diera un recorrido y casi besarla en su habitación cuando estábamos a solas...

Pero como siempre, nuestro querido líder intervino en el momento, hasta sentía que él y yo estábamos a punto de golpearnos, pero para nuestra suerte Arcee nos separó poniendo sus servos en nuestros abdómenes, y debo aceptar que me gustó mucho que me tocara como hace horas cuando llegue y que me hubiera tocado un poco más abajo...

Deje escapar un suspiro más, hoy fue un largo día aparte del viaje que tuve que hacer para poder llegar hasta aquí, y debo decir que valió la pena todo ese viaje duro y aburrido, me aleje de la puerta y me senté de nuevo en el muelle donde estaba hace unos minutos.

Me acosté con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, deje escapar un bostezo como decían los humanos empecé a cerrar mis ópticas, y empecé a recordar cuando Arcee empezó a trabajar con migo y éramos muy jóvenes...

* * *

*Retroceso*

Era un día normal para mí como siempre, había regresado de Maccadama después de que varias femmes me andaban coqueteando, dándome su código comunicador, y todas esas cosas, pero a mí no me importaba en absoluto yo estaba muy ocupado con la guardia Elite, y aparte de que seguía estudiando un poco más.

Pero ahora tenía un gran problema, aparte de que era joven tenía problemas con el papeleo, juntas, ver nuevos miembros para la guardia, entrevistas y hacer varios informes de mis avances y aparte de entregar varios trabajos y tareas en ese tiempo...

Decidí ir a la sala de los registros para poder pedir ayuda a Alpha Trion, él era sabio y podría darme la respuesta a mi problema.

Al entrar a la sala de los registros, vi a un archivista muy joven al igual que yo, creo que era Orion Pax (o ahora conocido como Optimus) el archivista y estudiante de Trion, él ahora estaba hablando con una muy bonita femme de color azul rey y rosa, y con lo que se podía ver Orion estaba muy nervioso.

Me quede viendo a la femme por unos segundos más, hasta que Trion apareció y me invito a su oficina.

Le conté a Trion sobre mi problema, y él me dijo que necesitaba un ayudante o una asistente para ayudarme con todo el peso que tenía encima.

Me quede pensando sobre la sugerencia de Trion, y tal vez tenía razón, necesitaba un ayudante para ayudarme con todo los problemas, me que pensando un poco más, y Trion dijo "una" asistente, eso no sonaba nada mal.

Me levante de mi asiento y estreche mi servo con el de Trion mientras le daba las gracias, salí de su oficina y observe a mi alrededor para ver si la bonita femme de hace rato seguía por aquí, y para mi suerte ella seguía aquí, pero no sola, a un el archivista estaba con ella, excepto que ambos estaban sentados mientras leían un datapad y el archivista le explicaba la situación, y ella prestaba mucha atención o más bien al mech.

Al ver a la femme sabía que alguien como ella jamás se fijaría en mí, yo era un Magnus, y no podía estar en eso de relaciones románticas solo yo podía trabajar y entrenar a nuevos reclutas, los Magnus éramos como los Primes.

No podíamos tener sentimientos y tampoco estar atrapados en una relación romántica.

Di un suspiro ante el pensamiento, yo no deseaba esto, yo solo quería seguir estudiando y graduarme, unirme a la guardia un tiempo cuando fuera mayor, encontrar el amor y formar una familia, pero sabía que eso estaba muy lejos.

Salí de la sala de los registros y me dirigí a un centro de copiado donde pedí hacer unas copias para mi anuncio de que necesitaba una asistente.

A unos pocos días, la sala de la guardia Elite se había llenado de puras femmes, varias eran de Kaón y otras de Tiger Pax.

Empecé las entrevistas, y debo decir que las primeras fueron algo exigentes y rudas, otras fueron muy tímidas y algo inexpertas otras eran algo… distraídas y muy flojas, hubo una femme que me llamo la atención, se llamaba Chromia, ella era madura, inteligente, paciente, atente, ponía atención a todo lo que decía, etc.

Puse a Chromia entre las posibles, había otras dos femmes, se llamaban Beta y Flare-up, ellas eran maduras para ser de mi edad.

Tal vez tenía unas tres posibilidades, pero para mí mala suerte tuve que aguantar a varias femmes que no me llamaban mucho la atención, la última femme fue una llamada… Moonracer, ella era casi como Chromia excepto que ella no paraba de hablar.

Para la anochecer las entrevistas habían terminado, por mi bien podría descansar y ponerme a ver a mi nueva asistente.

Yo estaba en mi mesa de trabajo, con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos, suspire, estaba cansado y agotado, tantas entrevistas para solo conseguir tres femmes dignas del empleo.

TOK!TOK!

Alce la vista hacia la puerta, me pregunte de quien seria a estas horas, deje escapar un suspiro…

"¿Quién es?" pregunte yo con una voz apagada.

"Vine por lo del asistente" contesto una voz dulce y cálida.

No sabía si dejarla entrar o decirle que las entrevistas habían terminado, pero pensé: ¿Quién y cómo sería ella?, sería como Chromia, o como Moonracer solo había una forma de saberlo.

"Puedes entrar" dije mientras me quitaba las manos de la cabeza y cruce los servos, apoye mi barbilla sobre las manos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mientras una cabeza se asomaba, una muy linda cabeza por así decirlo, la femme se asomó y me miro, en el momento en que sus ópticos se encontraron con los míos me quede paralizado, la femme entro a mi oficina y yo no lo podía creer… era la misma femme que había visto en la sala de los registros.

Ella se veía algo nerviosa, de seguro por mi aspecto, varias femmes durante la entrevista se comportaban muy nerviosas por cómo era yo y mi armadura, y no podía culpar a mis creadores por mi aspecto, ¿o sí?

"Usted es… ¿Ultra Magnus?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio.

Yo me quede atontado ante su voz, era suave, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía muy linda con esa sonrisa, esto sería lo que llaman amor a primera vista.

"Sí, soy yo… y ¿tú eres?" pregunte con curiosidad, una femme muy hermosa como ella debía tener un hermoso, divino y lindo nombre, como… bueno yo que voy a saber, pero estoy interesado en su nombre.

"Yo soy, Arcee" dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Arcee… Arcee… Arcee, repetí su nombre en mis procesadores varias veces, que hermoso nombre tenía ella, agradezco a Primus y a sus creadores por ponerle ese nombre. Me quede atontado ante lo que ella me observaba con esos grandes y hermosos ópticos que ella tenía, sus ópticos eran como las dos lunas más bellas en todo Cybertron.

Arcee se sentó delante de mi escritorio, ella se veía muy nerviosa, y como siempre de seguro era mi aspecto, al parecer si puedo culpar a mis creadores por mi aspecto.

"Bueno, ¿empezamos?" Pregunte yo, para poder luego tener de que hablar.

La entrevista empezó bien, le pregunte a que se dedica o dedico, que fue lo que más le interesa, que fue lo que estudio, porque quería estar en la guardia Elite, etc. Pero luego dejamos las preguntas y empezamos a charlar de quien sabe que Primus, nos llevamos casi toda la noche hablando, hasta que ella tuvo que irse porque el edificio cerraba, pero nos prometimos vernos mañana en la cafetería cerca de la sala de los registros, y cambiamos nuestros códigos de comunicador.

Con los días que iban mi relación con Arcee fue creciendo cada vez más, cuando se trataba de asuntos adolecentes nos encargábamos, muy seguido nos veíamos, saliendo de la academia y siempre íbamos a la cafetería donde empezó nuestra relación, ella y yo… bueno, compartíamos nuestra bebida con dos sorbetes, lo cual a ella le parecía muy gracioso, vi que su servo estaba sobre la mesa, y a mí se me ocurrió poner mi servo sobre el de ella para poder… ya saben, y yo no sabía si funcionaria, pero como saberlo sin intentarlo.

Trague con fuerza, lentamente alce mi servo y lo puse sobre la mesa, lentamente moví mi servo hacia adelante donde estaba el servo de Arcee, en ese momento ella estaba distraída y vi que era mi oportunidad, alce un poco mi mano, vacile durante un segundo hasta que deje caer mi servo sobre el de ella.

Arcee miro hacia la mesa para ver mi servo con el de ella, sonrió y me miro, ella no era consiente de mis sentimientos, ella siempre creía que hacia esto como amigo, excepto que yo quería que nosotros pasáramos de la "zona de amigos".

En esa ocasión nos encontramos con Orion, el "amiguito" de Arcee, el cual me provocaba un poco de celos, cuando él nos vio en la cafetería, él se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó, en ese momento él se puso en medio de nosotros, lo que hizo que nuestros servos se separaran.

Yo apreté mi mano que en un segundo se convirtió en un puño, este mech no me agrada, el siempre veía a Arcee en la sala de los registros, lose porque ella siempre que salía de la academia conmigo íbamos a esta misma cafetería y ella se iba a la sala de los registro y luego me veía en el trabajo.

Orion estuvo con nosotros casi todo el día, impidiéndonos estar a solas a mí y a Arcee para poder conectarnos más y estar juntos, hasta que Arcee y yo tuvimos que irnos a trabajar porque si llegábamos tarde nosotros seriamos chatarra por Ratchet.

*Fin del retroceso*

* * *

Desde ese día, Optimus se volvió mi rival de amores, y si él no hubiera dicho nada el día de la conferencia en el gran salón, Arcee sabría de mis sentimientos y ya sería mi novia hasta mi compañero de chispa, con el comienzo de la guerra ambos aun trabajábamos juntos hasta que ella se fue al equipo delta, tenía todo planeado para decirle a Arcee lo que sentía, pero por la culpa de Optimus, ella y yo solo somos amigos. Por ahora, porque are todo lo posible para recuperar a mi Arcee y que sienta lo mismo por mí, aunque signifique enfrentarme a todo el universo hasta el mismo Unicron.

Puse una mano sobre mi abdomen y la otra detrás de la cabeza, y pensé, si ya tenía todo planeado para decirle a Arcee de mis sentimientos, entonces planeare todo para que Arcee y yo estemos juntos y que nada y nadie nos separe, significa que debo alejarla de Prime, y funcionara con los celos.

(Autor P.O.V.)

Ultra Magnus callo en la recarga, pensando en ese momento una y otra vez, y soñando en los momento que no fueron con su Arcee, soñó en lo que hubiera pasado, de que hubiera sucedido si ella supiera de sus sentimientos, como reaccionaria, solo soñó en el pasado, presente y en el futuro, en los momentos que jamás fueron… con su Arcee.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación de Magnus…

Optimus y Arcee caminaban por los pasillos, ambos sabían que no había ninguna habitación de huéspedes (estaba la de Cliffjumper pero la habitación estaba ocupada por los juegos de laboratorio de Ratchet y viejas herramientas destruidas) y eso significaba que ella se iría con Optimus a su recamara, Arcee no había dicho nada en el camino, ella solo pensaba en el beso que Ultra Magnus le había dado, no sabía porque, pero ese beso se sentía como si fuera dado… con amor. Arcee jamás supo de los sentimientos de Magnus, ni siquiera sabía sobre algo que él tenía planeado para ella, pero aun que ella supiera, en este momento está con Optimus y es su novia.

Pero ahora Arcee estaba enojada con Optimus, por cómo se comportaba con su comandante y amigo, ellos solo eran amigos y nada más.

Al llegar a la habitación de Optimus, el introduzco el código y le hizo una seña a Arcee de que ella pasara primero, ella solo entro sin mirarlo a los ópticos y ni dirigirle la palabra, Optimus suspiro, a él no le gustaba ver a su Arcee molesta, y más con él, Optimus dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba Arcee, el agarra los brazos de Arcee para verlo a los ojos, los ópticos de Arcee eran profundos como la noche, pero bondadosos como una brisa de otoño.

Optimus, para no hacer que su amada estuviera enojada con él, la agarro y la beso apasionada mente…

"Arcee, lo siento no era mi intención comportarme así… es que, quiero que tú seas solo para mí, y para nadie más… además no soporto que Ultra Magnus te ande coqueteando todo el tiempo" admitió por fin.

Arcee ahora se sentía mal por lo que había pensado hace unos minutos… "Cálmate, no tienes de que preocuparte Optimus" dijo.

Arcee cerro sus ópticas y dejo escapar un (pero genuino) bostezo ella estaba muy cansada, hoy había sido una aventura inolvidable para los dos.

Optimus cargo a Arcee de estilo de novia hacia la hyper-cama, para que ella pudiera descansar, Optimus la coloco suavemente mientras él se acostaba a su lado poniendo sus brazos en su pequeña y delicada cintura, Arcee apoyo su frente con la de Optimus, ambos se dieron un dulce y tierno beso antes de caer en la recarga.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro asta despertar al día siguiente.

_**Listooo, este es el capitulooo de mi historia y ahora con su permiso me voy a escribir mis otras historias y one-shot que estoy adelantando.**_

_**Revisen. Critiquen. Sigan. Agreguen a favoritos. Comenten. **_

_**Cytrey Pricee. Fuera. Asta el próximo capitulo. **_


End file.
